Duo on Elm Street 3
by Assassin Ju
Summary: Let the slaughter continue... Notice: This is not the first chapter. Go to "Duo on Elm Street 1" for the beginning of the story.


Okay, so I realize that I've been doing my chapters wrong, but since I've already done 2 like that I might as well keep doing them wrong. Blah, but yeah, if this is breaking a rule or something just let me know and I'll fix it or something. Yeah, and I'd noticed I haven't given a name to the high school or anything, so….I'll have to do that soon. Oh, and again, it's going to take me a long time to get the chapters out, but thanks for being patient. –fin

The night air was a still thickness of cold mass and the glowing red crescent moon hung high in the clouds. The Springwood High School stadium was lit up eerily in the midst of this dark night. The metal in the empty stadium made a low clicking noise as it contracted in the cold.

Todd Dean walked out onto the football field and looked around confused.

"Hello?" He shouted out into the empty seats but his echoing voice was the only reply.

He wondered where everyone was and he had this strange sense that someone was watching him. He walked out to the middle of the field and looked around the entire stadium. There was nothing.

He put his hands in his pockets and breathed a sigh into the cold night air. Suddenly, he heard a noise at one end of the field and looked over.

Todd looked at the polls of the goal posts curiously.

"Was there always stripes on the poles?" He said to himself and unconsciously took some steps towards it.

He stopped when he heard a noise on the opposite end. He looked around and saw nothing, but then, he heard the same noise at a different spot on the field. Soon, he was hearing the noises popping up on different places on the field.

His heart beat quickly in his chest as he waited to fight or run. The noises stopped in unison. Suddenly, the sprinklers popped out of no where and started on full blast.

"What the hell?!" Todd shouted out as the water blasted out around him.

He wiped his face off and he squinted his eyes to try to see where he was going. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something coming at him and barely managed to get out of the way.

Some of the sprinklers died down, creating an alley way toward the one end of the field. Todd looked up and saw someone in a trench coat and a wide brimmed hat standing in the middle.

"Come on kid! Get your head in the GAME!" The man said with a creepy smile across his face.

"Who are you?" Todd asked angrily as he shook his arms of water. "And what is going on."

"We're going to do some drills." The man said with an underlying sense of mischievousness. "You should act like your life depends on it!"

"Act like my life depends on it?" Todd asked confused.

Todd didn't get an answer from the man. The sprinklers had come up around him again blocking his escape.

He looked around and noticed that the sprinklers were in a circle now and that he was the center of the circle. He watched them going full blast and thought of how badly it would hurt to run into one of them.

Out of no where, a long striped object came flying straight at him. Todd rolled over just as it passed over him and he saw that it was the end of the goal post. He inhaled deeply when he saw the giant metallic claws at the end of it.

'…like your life depends on it.' He thought over in his head.

Todd couldn't lay there for long because the goal post stretched and curved to come back at him. He rolled and dodged left and right; up and down. It was long before he was out of breath.

Todd stood inhaling the sharp cold air. He was waiting for the goal post to come, but as seconds continued to pass, it didn't come out. An evil laugh ripped through the night.

"Are you out of breath already, bitch?" the man in the trench coat said.

The water was still up around him, so Todd couldn't tell where the man was. He watched everywhere, turning around quickly in a circle. Then, the goal post came at him, but he didn't have enough energy to fully dodge it.

Todd screamed out in agony as the sharp claws slashed against his upper chest. Grabbing his chest, he fell to the ground and landed on his side. His breathing quickened but he had a sense that this was just the beginning of the pain that the man wanted to inflict.

The sprinklers died down into an alley again and the man came walking towards him with a wide smirk spread across his face. Todd tried to move but not only was the pain unendurable, there was no where for him to run to.

The man came closer to Todd and picked him up by his bloody shirt collars. He looked into his eyes challengingly. His facial expression quickly turned into disappointment.

"You don't have green eyes either." He said through clenched teeth.

Todd looked at him in confusion because he couldn't comprehend why he would be looking for someone with green eyes. On top of that, since Todd didn't have green eyes why was the man attacking him?

"Well, I shouldn't waste a good kill." The man said at last.

A wicked smile spread across the man's shadowed face and Todd felt death coming. The man raised a clawed hand over Todd's body and was poised to plunge it into Todd's chest.

"Meep, meep, meep…" The noise echoed through the stadium and then…

*************

Todd sat up straight in his bed as the alarm clock continued to buzz in the background.

He breathed in heavily and felt sharp pains on his chest. He looked down and saw blood on his white under shirt. He got up in pain, took off the shirt and looked into the mirror, horrified.

"But, how…" Todd said as he looked into the mirror and saw the giant, bloody clawed gashes on his chest. "It was a nightmare though."

He stood looking at the mirror in disbelief and then someone knocked at his door.

"Todd, did you turn off you're alarm clock? You're going to be late for school." His mother called from the other side of the door, but she had already started to turn the doorknob.

She walked into the room and met the eyes of her son. Her glance followed his bent arm to the hand that was on his chest. Her eyes widened when she saw the blood dripping over his hand.

"Todd!! What did you do to yourself?!" She said and ran towards him.

Todd stood in silence and his mother looked at his wounds.

"My God, you need to go to the emergency room!" She said and grabbed the phone on his dresser.

She called and told the operator what she knew while Todd stood still in fearful silence. He was shell-shocked as he processed the fact that the man in his nightmare would have killed him…and still might….

***********

The halls at Springwood High School buzzed fearfully because the murder count hadn't decreased and the police couldn't uncover any clues to the villain. There were rumors of demons in nightmares killing you while you slept. There were rumors that this was some kind of gang ploy. There were many, many rumors, but only one person had at least half of the story correct.

Terra stood at her locker door and stared into her locker mirror. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about the dying girl that had talked to her in a vehement, male voice. She hadn't stopped murdering because of it, in fact it drove her to kill more. She wanted to see if she could elicit the same situation; however, this plan was not working.

'I need to know who is doing this…how they're doing this…' She thought to herself as her green eyes stared back at her in the mirror.

"Hey Terra, what are you doing?" Katie asked as she walked up.

"I'm just looking at my eye," Terra said startled, "I think I have an eyelash in it."

"Ouch." Katie said wincing. "That has to be annoying."

"Yeah, but I think I got it out." Terra said smiling lightly.

The morning greeting between the two girls continued as Todd walked down the hallway towards them. His mind was wondering. It had been two days since he'd been in school. First, he had to go to the hospital and then his mother took him to a psychiatrist. His mother thought he had somehow inflicted the pain on himself.

"Hey Todd." Katie called to him as he walked closer to them.

"Hey." Todd said smiling wearily as he walked over.

"You haven't been in school for a while. Is everything alright?" Katie asked as she examined his trance-like condition.

Todd stood there for a second as he tried to figure out how to explain his absence. He couldn't tell them what really happened and what he really thought was the cause. They would think he was crazy. They.

Todd processed it now that there was someone else besides Katie there, but he also knew the he had never met the person. He looked up and met the sternly curious green eyes of the other girl.

The words of the man in his nightmare came back at a frightening pace as he stared into this girl's green eyes. He even thought he felt a pain in his chest like more slashes were being made.

"Oh, sorry," Katie said interrupting his thoughts, "I should have introduced you two. Todd this is Terra Larson, Terra this is Todd Dean."

"Nice to meet you, Todd." Terra said feigning friendliness.

"Yeah, you too." Todd said in his fixated state.

There was an awkward silence as Todd starred off into Terra's eyes. It made Terra feel uneasy and irritated.

"Is there something on my face?" Terra asked fighting her irritation.

"Maybe it's that stray eyelash." Katie said half serious and half joking.

"No…no…" Todd said shaking his head. "Sorry, I had a weird dream and…this man was checking to see if I had green eyes. I thought it was strange and you have green eyes…"

The conversation ended there as the teachers started to shout and herd the kids into the classes. Katie motioned for Terra to hurry to class and Todd watched as they walked away.

He stood there alone for a moment wondering what green eyes have to do with anything. Finally, a teacher came and yelled at him to get to class and he walked trance-like to his class.


End file.
